


GSR vids Pt3.

by Superheroindisguise



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, GSR - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheroindisguise/pseuds/Superheroindisguise
Summary: Some GSR fan vids.I have a lot of fan vids (multiple fandoms) that I made ages ago that I'm going to be posting since I now have copious amounts of time on my hands, but in order to cut down on posting dozens upon dozens of individual posts I'm going to try and group together similar vids from each fandom into one post so most (but not all) will have more than one video embedded in it.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle
Kudos: 1





	GSR vids Pt3.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I've been meaning to do pretty much since I joined, but just haven't really had the time to do. Well I now find my self with copious amounts of free time so will be taking advantage of that to finally upload all of my old fan videos that I made ages ago especially since pretty much every other site I had my videos on have all gone bust.

*Mature content*  


*Background this is a trailer vid for a fan fiction that doesn't actually exist*  


Basic plot outline:  
Grissom - a vampire - inadvertently breaks the highest law of his Coven: No Mortal Shall Ever Know Our True Selves when he accidentally revels his secret to Sara. This puts him in a very tough predicament as he is given only two choices to correct the situation either convert Sara or kill her. If he is unable to do either both he and Sara will be hunted down and killed.

Knowing that he would never be able to kill the woman he has fallen in love with, his soul mate, Grissom gives Sara the option to convert or run away with him for as long as they can evade capture. Sara chooses to convert, but Grissom finds himself plagued by doubts about Sara's motives - is she converting because she actually loves Grissom and wants to spend eternity with him or simply because she just doesn't want to die. Sara of course convinces Grissom otherwise.


End file.
